The Chocolate Bunny Incident
by rekkanotara
Summary: This is why Shun can't have candy.
1. Time To Panic

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters of Saint Seiya/ Knights of the Zodiac. I am merely borrowing them for the sheer fun of story telling. Masami Kurumada owns them as well as Shonen Jump. If I'm mistaken, please correct me so I can do the same.

**Summary:** There's a reason why Shun can't have candy.

**The Chocolate Bunny Incident:**

By: Rekkanotara

It was a beautiful sunny day and the knights were taking full advantage of it. Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki, and Shun were spending the day at the orphanage where Seiya had lived before, giving the kids there a well deserved break from their current situations. Easter was drawing nearer each day and the candy for the kids was also growing in quantity.

Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, and Ikki were enthralled in a major game of soccer. Shun didn't like to rough house as much so he stayed off to the side. He cheered his friends on as the wind blew unruly green locks of hair into his eyes. The young knight held an angelic and youthful quality to him and every time he smiled his entire face brightened and his deep green eyes shined with a light all their own. Little did Andromeda know that there was a group of several small fans of the green haired beauty standing behind the bronze knight. A group of about five of the most adorable little girls within the orphanage dressed in frilly purple, yellow, and pink dresses and curly hair that always looked cute on them no matter how messy their hair got.

Shun didn't notice his little fan club until he heard a few little girlish giggles behind him. Turning around, he noticed the girls that had their sights on the single knight. Blushing slightly at having even more girls staring at him, Shun kneeled down to get at eye level with the girls. He then spoke to the girls with a kind hearted tone, "Well, what are five cute girls like yourself doing over here? You should be having fun with the others."

This earned him several pairs of tiny cheeks blushing in unison. One of the girls that had a pink dress on to go with her curly brown hair seemed to be the leader of the group and stepped forward clutching a chocolate Easter bunny in her hands. 

The little girl, now about a couple of feet away from him, held out her hands extending the large chocolate bunny to the young knight and spoke in a timid, unsteady voice, "M-Mister Shewn... This is an Easder pwesent for you."

Shun looked at the girl's bright blue eyes and said, "Oh that's very kind of you but I don't know if I should be taking this from you. You see my brother Ikki over there never let's me have chocolate. He says it's too sweet and bad for you." Eying the girl's drooping stare, he finally spoke up again, "But I don't think he'd have a problem with it if I tell him about the absolutely cute girl who gave it to me." Winking as he took the tasty looking chunk of chocolate and hid it in his nap sack. All the girls' cheeks turned a deeper red color and they all ran off giggling at such a high pitched tone that the other knights couldn't help but check out what was going on.

Hyoga was the first to arrive besides Shun and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder panting slightly out of breath from their soccer game, "Dude, do you have to make the ladies swarm every time we go somewhere?"

As the rest of the gang approached; they couldn't hold back their laughter at Hyoga's question. They knew Shun, the knight of Andromeda, was easily too cute for his own good and too young to know what to do with such looks.

The sky began to darken as it had gotten late; a fact that had slipped Shun's mind as he was talking to his mini fan club. Finding the laughter of his friends at his expense, Shun pouted, "And what's so funny? I was just being nice."

Ikki proceeded to pat his little brother on the back as they started walking back to the tables to clean up the decorations and candy as all the kids had gone in already; it being their bedtimes. The bronze knight of Phoenix comforted his now annoyed little brother, "It's nothing you need to worry about Shun. Now let's get this mess out of the way and get home before it gets too dark."

Each of the knights had grabbed a piece of candy off the table before throwing the rest away; whether it be a jelly bean or a piece of chocolate. That is except for Ikki and Shun; Andromeda had been wary about trying to reach for any candy around his brother as it would always result in him getting slapped upside the back of the head. Not that his brother hit him too hard or anything, just hard enough to make his point. Shun thought his brother was just being an over active health nut. But it had kept them in great shape, well that and their training as knights.

Feeling bad about upsetting the younger knight earlier, Hyoga grabbed a chocolate Easter egg filled with caramel and proceeded to approach Shun. However, Ikki was close by now to see and hear everything that was going on with Shun. In an apologetic tone, Hyoga said, "Shun man I didn't mean to upset you back there. Here, consider this a sign of how sorry I am." Now holding out the delightful sugary item, Shun began to reach for it when Ikki came up and grabbed it out of Hyoga's hand and threw it into the trash bin grumbling, "There's no time for that. We have to leave now."

Shun, feeling somewhat disheartened, simply raised his voice to his older brother, "Ikki you can be so mean sometimes."

Ikki just raised his hand slightly in response and waved off the comment as they headed back to the Kiddo mansion that belonged to the one they were trained to fight for and protect, Saori Kiddo.

Back at the mansion, Shun headed up to his room trying to stifle a yawn. It had been a long day for everyone and he needed to put away his things before going back downstairs to see what type of movie the other knights had chosen to watch. He proceeded to unpack his nap sack with ease as he didn't have much in it anyways. He pulled out a couple of books and for a last check, his hand slid over a lumpy napkin causing Shun to smile profusely and blush a little.

Meanwhile in the living room, Hyoga decided to confront Ikki on his earlier behavior towards Shun. Ikki, Hyoga, and Seiya were sitting around the tv on the couch while Shiryu decided to handle the popcorn for the movie. Hyoga turned in Ikki's direction and spat out, "Dude, what's your problem anyways? It was just a chocolate Easter egg for crying out loud. I've know you're protective of him and all but there are times when you can go too far and over react."

Seiya was a little concerned with the tone Hyoga was taking with Ikki and knew that it could end up with him having a black eye among other things and spoke up, "Hey, what's going on Hyoga??....Ikki?"

Hyoga repeated the event with the chocolate egg to Seiya who in turn stared at Ikki with a disapproving glare.

Amused somewhat, Ikki let out a deep breath and stared at the two aggravated knights beside him. In a saddened tone of voice, Ikki announced to the two boys, "I suppose I'd have to tell you guys sometime, but just remember, this stays between us. Shun is not to know about this alright?" Waiting for the dual head nod, Ikki continued, "There's a reason why I don't let Shun have candy. At a very early age, he got a hold of some chocolate and began to act hyper..."

At this point Seiya cut in, "But that's normal for all kids. You can't hold Shun back because of something like that."

Irritated at being interrupted, Ikki just continued with his story while clenching his fists slightly, "You don't understand; it wasn't a hyper spell like any other child goes through. Not by any stretch of the imagination. After eating the chocolate, Shun managed to shave every cat in the neighborhood and dye all the elderly folks' hair a neon green color all while carrying a little chihuahua in his overall chest pocket and singing It's a small world after all; over and over and over and over. The next day, he didn't seem to remember a thing and we're still trying to figure out where the chihuahua came from and that's just what we know of. Who knows what else he did that night." Finally, having his secret out in the open, Ikki breathed a sigh of relief because he knew that he wasn't going to be the only one keeping an eye on his brother from now on.

Hyoga and Seiya just stared at one another dumbfounded. Seiya piped up, "Shun did all that?

Ikki only nodded his head in response.

Hyoga was still a little shocked by this new information about the littlest knight they all thought of as being too shy and timid. "Just out of curiosity, what did Shun call the dog if he called it anything at all?" Hyoga asked.

Ikki replied, "From the time I finally caught up with him and had to take the dog away, I had heard him call the dog Mr. Jingles."

Hyoga's mouth dropped to a new level as he spoke, "Dude, one time when I was visiting my grandma at her home, she kept uttering something the whole time I was there and I remember exactly what she said...She said, 'That damn Mr. Jingles if I get my hands on that little green..&(*)+_)&.' The rest is a little jumbled because she would always hold her tongue while I was around. But she refused to talk about it with me and why she had green hair all of a sudden. Now I know...."

"Now you know what?" Shiryu questioned the swan knight as he came into the living room with a large bowl of butter popcorn and several sodas.

"You're better off not knowing." was all the three of them could say as it was just too shocking to talk about much less think about.

Shiryu just shrugged it off and placed the drinks and the popcorn on the coffee table. Somewhat disturbed by the quiet the room was now engulfed in, Shiryu broke the silence by asking the three boys, "By the way guys, where's Shun? You know he really should put that chocolate bunny he got from those girls in the fridge before it melts." He then proceeded to sit in the seat nearest to Ikki.

Panic stricken faces was all Shiryu could see from the three knights. 

Ikki quickly stood up after hearing what Shiryu had just said and placed his hands firmly on the Dragon knight's shoulders; partly to keep him in place and partly to keep from falling over. Hyoga and Seiya were besides him at this point. Having Shiryu completely surrounded, Ikki spoke up in a shaky voice, "What do you mean chocolate bunny??? Are you trying to tell me that he got a hold of a chocolate bunny without my knowledge?"

Shiryu swatted at Ikki's hands and stood up to get level with his fellow knights as he responded, "Yes, that's what I said. I thought you knew. One of those little girls he was talking to gave one to him. I saw it while we were playing that soc........."

Unfortunately, Shiryu was cut short by the sounds of childish maniacal laughter coming from the top of the stairs where a wide eyed, hyped up Shun could be seen with his usual green t-shirt and white overalls but with the exception of a pair of scissors in his right hand and a tiny chihuahua in the front pocket of his overalls.

Shiryu could only get a few words out of his mouth in his shocked state from seeing Shun looking so crazed, "Guys, what's going on?"

Shun's face took on a more mischievous look as he spoke out to his fellow knights at the bottom of the stairs, "Oh Shiryu, could you come here for a second? I wanna show you something."

Shiryu found that his legs couldn't move and he simply gasped, "Guys!?!"

By now Seiya and Hyoga were gathering up the ropes holding the curtains together and Ikki was trying to push Shiryu towards the front door even though his feet were merely sliding along the wooden surface. With a slight tremble to his voice, Ikki gave Shiryu one last shove toward the door and yelled, "Run Shiryu Run!"

Alrighty that was exciting wasn't it? I just thought there needed to be more Shun fics in here and I just had to see what my mind could come up with when thinking about Shun and candy. 

Does anyone know if Shun is in the Saint Seiya Hades chapters? (**Sigh**) I haven't been able to find any episode guides on the net and to my dismay, I haven't been able to see any of the Saint Seiya movies I keep reading about on the net. Guess I'll have to wait a few dozen years for cartoon network or the dvd people to release it if at all. Gosh darn it I want my Shun fix... Ok, back to the point; I am fairly new to the fanfic world that is posting instead of writing it all out first and am going completely off of the Knights of the Zodiac version of the show as well as other informative texts I've read on the internet. I was planning to make more Shun fanfics but I wanted to find out what all of you thought about this one.

Hope you enjoyed this story and review.


	2. Time To Play

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or story of Saint Seiya/Knights of the Zodiac no matter how much I may stalk... *ahem* I mean beg and plead. Therefore, I am making no money from this and besides; if I was I be putting my efforts into putting great anime on the big screen like the old days of Transformers. *Hint Hint* Not the kind that's dummed down for kids and the sort (You know who you are). That's why most people think anime is for kids and why I get strange looks from my friends when I go to the anime section of the store....Or is that the real reason? I wonder....

**The Chocolate Bunny Incident:**

**Chapter Two:**

After about a couple seconds of enduring Ikki's frantic prodding, Shiryu finally regained enough sense to open the door and run for his dear life and the life of his hair. It was clear to everyone what the sugar crazed Shun had planned for the dragon knight as Shun began to do an Egyptian style walk, clicking the scissors he was holding as he went along. 

Ikki was getting increasingly irritated with his brother as he saw the spectacle his brother was making of himself. And once again, he could hear the yapping of a certain little dog going along with the nonexistent beat to which Shun had chosen to dance to. Raising his voice to give the other two bronze knights more time to finish gathering rope to tie Shun up; Ikki yelled up to his brother, "Shun! Where did that dog come from??"

The little knight paid no attention to Ikki as he continued to dance on.

Ikki took the opportunity to glance at Hyoga and Seiya, grateful that the two had acted so quickly upon hearing Shun's evil laughter. Hyoga was already done grabbing all of the rope from the curtains on one half of the living room and was standing off to the side with one of the gold colored ropes outstretched in his hands. 

Seiya wasn't far behind when all of a sudden, he and Hyoga were knocked out of the way as Shun had jumped from the top of the stairway onto his brother's back yelling, "Whoa doggy! Boy Mr. Jingles this is going to be a tough horsey to tame."

All the while Ikki tried to squirm out of Shun's grasp.

Becoming more distraught, Ikki yelled to the other two in the room; "What are you two waiting for? Get him off me NOW! Or so help me I'll make you wish you were facing off with the gold knights right about now."

First Hyoga jumped and tried to place Shun in a mighty bear hug. This allowed Ikki to move out of the green haired knight's grasp and Seiya to lasso the scissors out of his hands.

Pouting at those who would spoil his fun, Shun whined, "Why are you guys always trying to ruin my fun? Well.... I'm just gonna have to do something about that." With another mischievous grin spreading on his face, Shun used both of his free hands to pull the little chihuahua from it's snuggly spot and dropped him behind his head onto Hyoga's face and began to order the dog, "Attack Mr. Jingles! Attack!"

Hyoga couldn't contain the sugar entranced knight anymore as he was assaulted by a multitude of licks from a tiny and might I add ticklish little pink tongue. It was useless for him to fight and he succumbed to the cute dog's charms as both fell to the floor.

This left Shun free but not for long as Seiya managed to lasso Shun causing him to get a little angry with Seiya.

Seiya was having some trouble holding Shun with the ropes as it seemed that sugar brought out strength within the boy to match or even rival that of his brother. Looking around, Seiya was trying to figure out what had happened to Ikki and was trying to find a good place to tie him down to.

Shun struggled more and then stopped and froze seemingly to concentrate his cosmos.

Sensing this, all Seiya could think was '_Oh crap.'_

In a taunting voice, Shun stared Seiya straight on and said, "Poor Seiya, did you forget that chains are stronger than ropes? I bet you forgot that my Nebula chains could tie people up just like ropes and the sort." Suddenly, a massive blur of chains flew towards Seiya causing him to get tangled in the ropes he was holding.

As soon as Shun saw that his captor had been tied up himself, he proceeded to free himself from the loosened ropes around his slim muscular form. At that point a fun thought entered Shun's head as he spoke, "I know! Let's play decorate the Christmas tree! I have the ornament.." staring directly at Seiya, he continued, "Now to find the perfect tree..."

Getting a bit frustrated, Seiya replied with his own pout as he found escaping his bonds was impossible at this point; "How about we play something else.... umm, I know! Let's play untie me and clean up... I'll even let you wear the apron Shun."

This only served to get Shun even more frazzled as he raised his voice to his prey, "Aggghhh! You see Seiya, you're just like the rest... Everyone always thinks that I look like a girl and want to play dress up. Nobody even notices a resemblance between Ikki and I... Do you know how annoying that can be??"

All Seiya could do was nod his head keeping his trembling mouth shut as he had only made matters worse for himself. 

Laughing again at Seiya's predicament, Shun taunted, "I've got it..."

Seiya soon found himself being lifted into the air and hung from the ceiling fan in the living room.

Snapping his fingers, Shun came back into the hall near the living room to find Ikki trying to pry Mr. Jingles off of Hyoga. Puffing up his cheeks a bit, Shun spoke up to get his older brother's attention, "Speaking of looking like a girl brother. I thought I'd fix that little discrepancy. I even picked out a nice purple shade of lipstick from Saori's bedroom for you. Not that she had any other color.... Oh and look..." He paused to pull a bunched up white frilly piece of clothing from his back pocket; the same pocket that he had stashed the lipstick and some silver glittery mascara he had been fascinated with.

Ikki stopped what he was doing with the pair on the floor and looked over his shoulder. Shun was closing the distance between them as Ikki's face twisted into a horrified expression. 

Looking from side to side for a way out, Ikki stared at his brother begging, "Hey Shun.... Umm you know I've never said that you look like a girl. Besides I don't look good in white dresses.... Really, white's not my color." Finally noticing the front door still open, Ikki grabbed a large potted tree and threw it at Shun running for his only chance to protect his masculinity and sanity. His only last words before slipping out the door were, "Sorry brother; Hyoga, Seiya... I trust you two can handle him from here."

~_~ *_* ***-* **

Oh no... what's a person to do when a sugar crazed Shun wants to dress you up in a dress?

Alright... Thank all of you who reviewed the last chapter :) I already had another chapter planned but I wanted to see how the first one went over. I spent the entire day yesterday downloading the Hades manga and reading all I could about it. And all I could do was gasp about Shun being Hades... Oh and not to mention the several thousands of Shun pictures I got ;) I plan to make more Shun fics at some point or another or should I continue this one? My Spring break is coming to an end so it may take me some time. Ha! I started watching Saint Seiya for Seiya and fell completely in love with Shun... Who knew?


	3. Playing Dress Up

**Disclaimer:** We all know that I don't own Saint Seiya or Knights of the Zodiac right?...............Right??? ok, my telepathy is on the fritz today... I don't own them and never have and I am not making any money off of this or else I'd have bought myself a better text program.....* ahem *

**Note:**Thanks ever so much to those who reviewed ^_^ You're all so kind. And to those looking for the manga, look at the reviews for this story; Frontier Darkness lists both of the places where I got it although I would've love to see the gangs faces after learning about Shun and Hades...Or do they ever find out? I'm still a little confused, but thanks for listing the addresses and helpful info Frontier Darkness. This will most likely be the final chapter for this story because I don't think I can keep Shun on an endless sugar high * sigh * And yes, no one knows where Mr. Jingles comes from or where he goes; I've left that up to your guys' sick and demented thoughts mkay.?. Argh! I've been working on a Shun music vid with vids with awful Spanish subs getting in the way, but I got no way to share it with anyone * ~ * And finally, as always, enjoy the story and bite off the heads of as many chocolate bunnies you can find.

**The Chocolate Bunny Incident**

**Chapter 3:**

Seiya screamed from his perch on the ceiling fan as he watched Ikki run out on them when they needed him the most. _After all, Shun is HIS brother_, Seiya thought to himself. He was glad that Shun hadn't flipped the switch to turn on the fan but hadn't been all too happy about being stuck so high up anyways as he had a bad issue with heights. He tried desperately to free himself with no luck; this had been going on for over six hours now and he had been trapped on the fan for at least an hour. The good thing was that Shun had seemingly forgotten about him and couldn't see him.

Shiryu had decided to go for an unsettling walk along the shore of a nearby lake constantly looking over his shoulder and such. He shuddered to think of losing his lovely locks of hair. It took him about fifty strokes a day with the brush to get his hair as floofy as it always is. Figuring that Shun should be over his little escapade, Shiryu decided to head back to the mansion; plus a full moon was beginning to come out and it always seemed to have an unsettling effect on Ikki that made the wild-haired phoenix knight stare at him oddly so it would be best if he could get to his bedroom before Ikki could catch up with him again. He'd have to make a point of avoiding the bronze knight when he did actually get back to the house.

Shun sat up and whimpered, "Ouchie...That's gonna bruise." Brushing off all the potting soil from his trousers, he pushed himself off his rear end and began to fume in anger that his brother would dare to throw a plant at him... He never dared to throw anything at him before let alone a plant of all things. He picked up the small tubes of lipstick and sparkley mascara and shoved them back in his pockets. He then looked around for the dress he had dropped and proceeded to shake off the dirt from the delicate material before crumpling it into the top half of his trousers. He took a minute to look at Hyoga and Mr. Jingles, both of whom hadn't seemed to be bothered by the flying plant and smiled at his furry companion's handy work. Laughing again, Shun spoke, "Well done my student, I have taught you well. But why doesn't anyone want to play with me? First Shiryu leaves and now Ikki... If you ask me, they're just being rude... eh Mr. Jingles?..." 

Hyoga couldn't take much more tickling or drooling from this strange little dog as he had to find a way to get him off so that he could either do something about Shun or get away himself. He slowly concentrated on his cosmos calming his laughter as he thought to himself, _That's it! I'll just freeze Mr. Jingles and then when he's out of the way, I can deal with Shun. I'll have to have a talk with Ikki later on responsibility later... _His plan seemed like it would work and it did for the most part except for one little detail for as Hyoga sent out a cold wave over his body, Mr. Jingles' tongue had frozen to Hyoga's nose. Purely annoyed and tired at this point, Hyoga stood up and peeled the tongue off his nose forcibly causing the little dog a bit of discomfort.

The next thing Shun was aware of was Mr. Jingles running out the front door with his tail tucked between his legs and yelping a high pitched and yet muffled yelp.

Another sound assaulted his ears as he heard a fairly loud crack of wood and Seiya screaming like a girl and a large thump coming from the living room. But Seiya would have to wait, he had to avenge Mr. Jingles. Shun's emerald colored eyes began to tear up as he glared at Hyoga and hissed, "You hurt my friend and now you must pay."

Hyoga was still a little disoriented from his ordeal with Mr Jingles and frantically wiped at his face to get all the dog slobber off... He hadn't noticed a particular grumbly andromed knight heading right for him with Saori's dress in between his teeth and make up full in hand.

Seiya quickly unraveled himself from the loosened ropes around him. They had been worn down a bit from all his moving and his fall long fall to the ground; a particular incident he didn't ever want to think about again. Merely thinking about how high off the ground he was had been making him want to toss his cookies. But he didn't have time to dwell on such things; with Ikki gone, he had to help Hyoga. Suddenly, he heard the painful yelp of a dog and a few cries from Hyoga as well. Panicked beyond belief, Seiya rushed over to the hall to check on Hyoga but what he saw when he got there was incredibly scary and quite fashionably done as well.

Seiya just stood aghast as he witnessed Shun stepping back to admire his handy work.

Shun was happy with his work for he had finally gotten a little payback against those who thought he looked like a girl. Feeling a little tired now, Shun couldn't feel completely fulfilled and he didn't know why. That is until Seiya ran in and a rather bright smile crossed Shun's fair facial features.

Relaxing a bit, Ikki leaned against a tree near the house. He was relieved that he had been able to get away from all the chaos that was going on inside. Tilting his head back and sighing, Ikki smiled a little realizing that it was a full moon tonight. He absolutely loved the moon when it was full. It was at that moment that he caught sight of a speed walking Shiryu who strangely enough had been covering his face with his hands as though he were hiding from something. Chuckling a little, Ikki swiftly caught up to the dragon knight as he saw the direction Shiryu had been heading in.

Cringing, Shiryu sped up a little hoping that Ikki hadn't seen him but was soon proven wrong. Giving up trying to avoid the knight, Shiryu settled for distracting him with the current issue with Shun. Fidgeting in front of the muscular knight, Shiryu prodded, "So you think Shun's back to normal again? I mean I haven't gone thru this before with him so I don't know how long it's supposed to take."

"Can't say for certain; all we can do is check back in the house and hope for dear life that everything is back to normal." Ikki replied while shrugging his shoulders.

Both of them, now in front of the mansion, turned in unison, walked up to the front door, and quickly opened the front door which was surprisingly closed at this point.

As soon they entered, what they saw would stay etched in their minds for a long time. Seiya was wearing a cooking apron wiping away at the remnants of purple lipstick on his lips while fluttering silver coated sparkly eyelashes.

Hyoga on the other hand was pulling the cursed dress that Shun tried to get him into off and over his head. He too was sporting purple lips and silver eyelashes.

And Shun was comfortably snug all rolled into a tight ball on the couch in the living room snoring away.

Ikki didn't realize that Seiya and Hyoga had seen them come in and didn't know what they had planned for him until it was too late. 

Shiryu had noticed Seiya and Hyoga glaring angrily at Ikki ever since they crossed the threshold to the house. Slowly he began to back away as Hyoga and Seiya looked as though they were going to pounce. Getting a little worried, Shiryu spoke in a shaky voice, "I'm going to check on Shun..." as he turned and went into the living room to check on his friend. Shun seemed to be asleep; at least he wasn't moving and his eyes were closed. All he heard from then on was Hyoga yell to Seiya, "Ok now Seiya!" and an assortment of grunts and yells from Ikki. He couldn't imagine what had gone on after he had left but didn't think it could have been very good as he had found Ikki standing outside the house rather than inside with the others. Taking one last look at Shun, Shiryu yawned and walked back into the hallway to find out what had been going on.

There, gripping at a white dress with one hand and shoving Seiya against the stair railing was Ikki who had also been trying to combat Hyoga's attempts at putting lipstick on his lips.

Ikki twisted his head to the side and yelled to no one in particular, "You would've run too! Besides I came back didn't I?!" Eyeing Shiryu and looking for a chance to get away from the two knights, Ikki asked, "So how's Shun doing Shiryu?" This seemed to work as Hyoga and Seiya took notice of Shiryu and stopped what they were doing to hear the news.

Shiryu let out a breath and replied, "He looks like he's sleeping for now. We should probably leave him there for now and since he's sleeping, we should clean up the broken wood on the floor as well as the popcorn and soda seeing as we can probably forget about watching a movie this late at night.."

Three horrified faces stared at Shiryu. Finally, Ikki spoke up, "You left him alone with the soda?!? Soda is just as bad as chocolate especially where caffeine is concerned."

Suddenly, all four of them heard a growing laughter in between popping soda can lids coming from the living room. 

None of them were willing to go thru all of this evening's events again and each one of them dropped what they were doing and bolted out the front door past a just arriving Saori and Tatsumi.

Saori looked around confused and questioned aloud, "Hey, is that my lipstick?" as she saw Seiya's, Hyoga's, and Ikki's faces as they ran by. Before entering her home, she thought to herself, _hmmph, I wonder what has their feathers all in a ruffle._

* _ * * _ * 

And there you have it folks. I'm sure you can imagine all the fun things Shun can do to Saori and Tatsumi while on a sugar high. Oh joy oh joy....I've finally finished downloading the entire first 13 episodes of Saint Seiya Hades and I loved it, I just wish I could get the movies...Hmph, I can't stand foreign subtitles but I'm ignorant like that. I love Mu and oh my gosh, the first time I saw Shun's nightmare, I was lying in my bed in the dark and it scared the crap out of me, but now I'm used to it. I love how he finally gave Tatsumi what he deserved afterwards. Alrighty, please review and try to ignore the incessant ramblings above if you find it irritating in any way.


	4. Revenge Is Sweet

**Disclaimer:** I'm a fluffy blue bunny with fluffy blue hair.... ladida ladida ladida..... WHACK .... Hey! What was that for? Hmm? Oh. Alright alright fine; I don't own Saint Seiya/Knights of the Zodiac..... Now back to the song..... WHACK.... thump

**Author Note:** Hi everybody! I wasn't going to continue this story, but I had so much great feedback from all you wonderful reviewers and well, I just had to go on. Plus, I couldn't just leave Saori and Tatsumi standing in the doorway now could I? I've made it so my thing accepts anonymous reviews and gosh darn it, I had a trojan bug on my computer so I couldn't use it for a while, otherwise I would've done this earlier. Now on with the story...

**The Chocolate Bunny Incident:**

**Chapter 4**

**By: Rekkanotara**

Being nearly run down by four seemingly overactive saints, Tatsumi yelled over his shoulder while waving his fist in the air, "Watch where you're going you little ingrates!"

Saori merely shrugged it off as one of the group's many strange adolescent male quirks. '_Hmmph, boys, I'll never understand why they act the way they do._' she thought to herself.

Moving further into the house, neither Saori nor Tatsumi were prepared for what they saw next.

Saori shrieked at the sight of the interior of her home, "My house! It's it's horrible. Who would do such a thing?..."

Tatsumi carefully moved in front of Saori in a protective stance holding the purple haired girl back with an outstretched arm. "Be careful lady Saori, this must've been the work of thieves. It's no wonder those good for nothing punks ran scared. But don't worry, I'm here as your faithful body guard and I will not let anything happen to you." Tatsumi huffed out.

Slowly the two inspected the hall step by careful step. Saori had no choice but to follow close behind Tatsumi as the big oaf's body just about engulfed the entire width of the hallway and despite her smaller size, Saori couldn't wedge by the man to see for herself what could've caused such a mess inside of her house.

Inside the living room, an overly cheerful Shun bounced from chair to chair drinking his gloriously bubbly soda. Upon hearing a familiar scream and a couple of even more familiar voices, the green haired saint began to hop up and down laughing out, "Yay! More playmates!" '_Hmm, I used all the other good stuff on the other guys... Well, time for more supplies..._' Shun thought to himself as he began to skip through out the living room and an adjoining room looking through any drawer and nook he came across.

Hearing a rustling in some nearby rooms, Tatsumi and Saori stopped dead in their tracks.

Saori slipped a long strand of hair behind her ear in an effort to get a better clue as to what the noise could be. "Tatsumi, do you hear that? It sounds like someone's in the other rooms. We should really go check it out. If it really is a burglar, then we have to make sure he, she, they, or it doesn't get away." Saori ordered.

Swallowing what was left of his courage, Tatsumi made a rather large and noticeable gulp as he ever so slightly moved aside so that Saori could take the lead. He was all fine to face whatever dangers might've faced the duo if their wasn't exactly any sight of danger, but now they knew that someone else was still in the house and possibly posed a threat.

Gathering more implements for his fiendish plot, Shun stuffed all the supplies he could fit in the pockets of his overalls. "There, all ready... Now it's time to take over the WORLD.... muahahahaaha!" Shun laughed out before continuing, "Or at least a little part of it..... muahahahaaha!"

Saori relaxed a bit as she neared the living room again since entering the house. She knew that laugh or rather she knew who it sounded like. "There's no need to worry Tatsumi, it's just Shun making all that noise, maybe he can tell us what happened." Saori stated.

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Tatsumi muttered.

"Oh don't be silly Tatsumi, what could possibly go wrong?..." Saori chuckled before she was rudely cut off by a very hyper Shun who knocked her down on his way jumping on Tatsumi.

"Ack, Get off me you little brat!" Tatsumi yelled out as he spun around trying to grab the smaller boy off his back.

"Tsk tsk tsk; that's not a very nice way for a horsey to talk." Shun whined as he grabbed onto the collar of the older man's pressed purple suit in an effort to keep his perch atop his new found steed.

Brushing herself off, Saori let out a furious growl of retort, "Shun! What in the world do you think you're doing?!? Get off Tatsumi right now and tell me what the heck is going on here!"

"Can't .... I have to tame this here rascal or else my work will never get done." Shun responded as though riding Tatsumi up and down the hallway was a common place event in the household.

Backing up somewhat, Saori took a quick glance into the living room where she saw several multi colored soda cans littering the floor which answered quite a bit of questions for her.

Tatsumi was growing more furious with each passing second as the young saint poked, prodded, and choked him in the goal to tame what the boy had called a wild horse. He kept reaching back attempting to grab Shun but to no avail.

"Hmm, it seems I need more drastic measures to tame this beast." Shun stated as he reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a slender blunt object.

Tatsumi's face grew pale as he immediately knew what the object was that Shun was now holding in his hand.

"I think it's time for me to brand you Tatsumi; I mean all the good horse tamers brand their horses so everyone knows it's theirs." Shun said as he popped the cap to the magic marker with his mouth and began scribbling a design on Tatsumi's head while the taller man screamed in horror.

Saori immediately froze as she approached the spot where she'd left Tatsumi and Shun alone. She knew Shun was on a sugar high of sorts and thought she could handle seeing whatever the green haired boy could muster given his current state, but what she saw when she entered the hallway shocked her. It shocked her enough that she fell to the floor in fits of laughter.

Shun had skillfully drawn a huge smiley face on the bald surface of Tatsumi's head in green ink and was now in the process of using a lighter to get said victim to move, all while still being perched on Tatsumi's back.

Saori was ready for this, or so she thought. Picking up a bucket she had dropped earlier during her laughing fit, she flung the contents which consisted of ice cold water over the two; thankful that the water was still mostly inside the bucket after being dropped. She remembered being told by some of the house employees whom also worked for her grandfather that whenever she had gone off on a sugar high that dumping some cold water on her would usually get her to calm down. It was now time to put this idea to the test; of course she didn't remember most of the stories that her grandfather's employees told her as actually happening, but she hadn't thought nothing of it till now.

Now fully drenched in icy cold water, Shun flicked the lighter desperately to get it to start, however, the said lighter had been flooded with water and had become useless. Seemingly unphased by the chilled water, Shun merely jumped off Tatsumi with a whine of displeasure and stumbled backwards with an enormous pout on his face.

Tatsumi wasn't handling himself any better though. After have cold water splashed on him, he had shrunk to the floor and curled up in a fetal position and was now sucking his thumb mumbling nonsense.

Shun turned around to face Saori who was backing up slowly herself.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to do Saori... You broke my horsey!" Shun announced closing the small gap between himself and Saori. "Now what should your punishment be?... Hmmm...." Shun questioned as he held his index finger to his lips contemplating his next move.

Saori was in full panic mode as she thought to herself, '_Darn housekeepers and their wild stories. I knew it sounded a little too easy..._"

With a snap of his fingers Shun interrupted the silence that was building, "I know you need a new hair style courtesy of my little friend, Mr. Glue" Shun blurted out with a sinister gleam in his smile.

Fidgeting a bit more, Saori almost knocked down a nearby painting letting her hands do the guiding for her.... After hearing the crazy plan Shun had in store for her hair, she began to get a little freaked out... "Um now Shun, you really don't want to do that now do you? T-There's gotta be something else you can find that would be even more fun to do.... Yeah, that's it.... Something else, anything else....." Saori spoke up quite worried now.

Taking a minute to think about what Saori had just said, Shun thought aloud, "What could be more fun than using Mr. Glue?? Hmm, nope! Nothing that I can think of.... Now where was I?" Shun began to move forward whistling as he went along.

'_You've gotta be kidding me! He actually couldn't think of anything better?!?_' Saori thought to herself. Taking another look around Shun at the still shocked Tatsumi, Saori just yelled out to him, "Forgive me Tatsumi, but I have to take care of my hair.... You understand...." And with the flick of a strand of hair over her shoulder, Saori did a complete turn around and bolted for the nearest exit which happened to be the front door.

Elsewhere

"Ikki! You did it again!" Seiya yelled; "He's your brother, you need to deal with him!"

Ikki merely shrugged at Seiya's moral rants; "And what do you expect me to do? It's not like I can lock him up and throw away the key until he gets better..." Ikki yelled back.

All four saints had ran a good four blocks away from the mansion on adrenaline alone. They stopped at a local park to regroup and gather their bearings.

Scratching his head, Hyoga added his two cents into the conversation, "You know what... That isn't such a bad idea. Last time we might've succeeded had there been more than two of us and I took care of that crazy dog of his.... What did he call him....? Mr. Jingles I believe.... So we should have a shot now, but we need a stronger way to contain Shun."

"And what's that supposed to mean Cygnus?! You still blame me for this too don't you? Well, we wouldn't have had to deal with this anymore had Shiryu not left the soda in the living room." Ikki belted out.

Scrunching his face up a little, Shiryu replied, "Hey! He's never reacted this way to soda before and besides you were the one who was getting all touchy feely when you were pushing me out the door."

Slapping his head, Ikki rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger all the while shaking his head back and forth.... "Yeah, I suppose you're right... For the most part.... The chocolate might've had something to do with the soda affecting him, although it didn't help that he had multiple cans to choose from..." the phoenix saint replied.

"Look guys, this isn't getting us anywhere... And don't forget, we left Tatsumi and Saori to Shun's twisted mercy. Now I really don't care if he does anything to Tatsumi, but it's Saori's house and she might kick us out.... I don't know about you guys but I really like my room and I don't know, the rent of about ZERO dollars a month kind of makes me feel all warm and tingly inside." Seiya interrupted the argument which he'd inadvertently started.

"Everything makes you feel all warm and tingly Seiya." Ikki joked before continuing; "But you're right. We can't just leave her their to suffer, no matter how hyped up my little brother is.... And at least we don't have to deal with that blasted dog!"

As if sensing he was being talked about, said dog came running around a nearby corner with fangs bared and a high pitched yelp that would get anyone's attention. For the moment, his target seemed to be clear as he was staring directly at Hyoga.

Getting a bit antsy, the four teens turned around when they heard the maniacal barking and knew that Mr. Jingles had come back to take his revenge on evil person who had hurt him earlier.

Throwing his hands up in the air, Hyoga yelled in frustration, "You've got to be kidding me! How the heck did he find me all the way out here?"

As the little chihuahua came closer step by step, each saint prepared to move out of the way to let the little mutt at his intended target.

Hyoga, however had other plans and as the said dog got within reach, jumping up with fangs ready and mouth open, the saint of ice pulled the nearest body to him and had barely missed getting a horrible bite from one very angry dog.

Wiping his brow, Hyoga could only look on as the closest person to him had (through his own actions of course) become the new target of Mr. Jingles' rage. Hyoga just stared apologetically as he backed away watching Shiryu taking the full force of what looked like a painful bite on the butt.

Mr. Jingles was out for blood this time and held on for dear life. Every time he felt his grip lessening, he just clamped on tighter, emitting even more high pitched yelps from the person he had hooked onto.

Shiryu hadn't been prepared for any of this and was now running around the park screaming like a loony with a dog attached to his rear.

Ikki just glared at Hyoga and gave the blonde a little talking to, "Hyoga! How could you?"

Hyoga merely smiled guilt evident in his features as he shrugged.

Ikki then took this moment as the perfect time to act as he yelled out to Shiryu, "That's good Shiryu! Just keep him busy for as long as you can and we'll take care of Shun!"

Getting a scream of curses in response, Ikki grabbed Seiya and Hyoga's arms ready to head back to the house. "Come on, this has to end.... NOW!" Ikki ordered.

Hyoga and Seiya really didn't have any arguments as they looked back at what could've been their fate if they too stayed.

Back at the Mansion

"Hey! Get back here! I'm not done yet! I was thinking maybe bunny ears next!" Shun yelled at the top of his lungs at Saori's dissapearing form, running out the front door after her. '_Why do they always end up running away?_' Shun thought with a huge pout on his face, looking almost as though he was about to cry. Suddenly, he took one deep inhale and pronounced, "Well, that just means I need some help. That's it! I'll just turn one of the others to the dark side." Finishing up his tirade with a series of maniacal laughter.

Xxxxx

**Note:** Uh oh! That's some temper Mr. Jingles has.... Oh yes, poor poor Tatsumi and Shiryu! Tee hee hee, be afraid; be very afraid. I'm planning on turning one of the others into another sugar crazed maniac! Yes I have someone in mind already, but I'm curious to know who all of you would like to see become a dribbling sugar fiend... Many thanks to all who have reviewed and will review :)


	5. Chibi Shiryu oh no!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Saint Seiya/Knights of the Zodiac. I'm sure all the fans out there knows who really owns it ;)

**Author's Note:** Hi everybody! Thanks soooooooo much to those who reviewed and you crazies who love the story. Sorry for not updating in a long while, what has it been like 3 months?.....Wow, another birthday where nobody cares.... Anyhow, I had a crap load of school work to do and plenty of moments where I wanted to slap some of my teachers, but enough of that.

**The Chocolate Bunny Incident:**

**Part 5**

Shun skipped along happily down the street blissfully ignoring the screams of his fleeing little bunny (i.e., Saori).

Saori ran with all her might as she cursed at the long dress she always wore, which at the present was tripping her up and allowing a certain demonic boy to catch up to her and to ruin her beautifully maintained hair.

From time to time, Shun would allow her to get quite a distance away as he hummed to himself, _You can run, you can hop my little bunny but I will have my purple rabbit's foot!_, but Saori knew he was just toying with her mind so that she would let down her guard and think she might have a chance of escape.

Suddenly, as though answering her desperate pleas, something had distracted Shun long enough to where she could get out of his line of sight. And catching sight of the object of Shun's desires, Saori really didn't feel like sticking around for that!

Whilst chasing his purple bunny, something caught the little saint's eyes and heart as he immediately stopped to drool in awe of the beauty that stand before him. For he had come across the mother of all candy stores, at least in the city they lived in; the one he had begged and pleaded with Ikki to take him to. The one in fact that Ikki had, for obvious reasons, refused to even let him look at. Shun couldn't help but admire the sight before him; in the window display alone lay rows and rows of all types of bubblegum balls and an assortment of lollipops made to look like a lollipop rainbow.

Unaware of the passing time and the little puddle forming beneath his feet, the ecstatic green haired boy took a step forward only to be halted by the shop's owner placing a hand up as though to freeze Shun in his tracks and placed a simple red and white sign which read, 'Closed.' Stepping a little further out onto the sidewalk, the older shop owner looked at Shun apologetically and said, "Sorry son, but it's closing time. If you want, you can come back early tomorrow morning and I'll be happy to let you sample anything your little heart desires. Okay little man?"

Getting somewhat irritated with the man's condescending tone and demeanor, Shun pulled off the most pitiful looking puppy dog face ever, even with matching quivering bottom lip in the hopes that the man would change his mind. But the shop owner stood his ground oblivious to the danger he was now in. Shun couldn't wait any longer to taste the sugary goodness that is candy especially a building full of it.

Pulling the bottle of glue from his pocket, Shun summoned his Andromeda chains from the void in which his armor was stored in, picked up the shop owner and flung him around in the air for a good five minutes threatening the now frightened man, "You shouldn't have said that to me or called little man....do you have any idea how stupid that sounds?!"

Shun could only make out a few whimpers of "I'm sorry!" from the man he was whipping around in the air, but he was currently busy as he went about his business and applied half the glue bottle to one of the man's feet and the other half to the other foot. Once he had finished off the bottle of glue, he tossed it easily into a nearby trash can without looking and raised his head to stare at the man above him with a gleam in his eyes. Taking one last look at the sobbing man, Shun let him fly a good block or so. With one final act, Shun smashed the front door in with his chains and proceeded to banish them to whence they came. Admiring his handy work, the Andromeda saint strolled blissfully into the shop smelling all the smells and filling up his pockets with as much as his overalls could hold.

A good thirty minutes or so later, Shun walked out of the shop a little miffed as he grumbled, "What kind of candy shop doesn't have pixie sticks?? I've heard the kids at the orphanage talking about these wonderful delicacies but I've never really seen them." Snapping back to the task at hand, Shun got back on the trail and decided it was too late for his little bunny as he wasted all the glue on that big oaf, when a loud scream caught his attention. He knew that scream, it was Shiryu. Shun thought for a second, '_But why is my bestez buddy screaming?_'

As he got closer to the source of the screams, Shun began to make out the small growls of his little minion Mr. Jingles. Stopping to take in the scene, Shun made a mock pose and wiped a nonexistent tear from his eye, thinking, '_I've taught you so well._' Suddenly a thought dawned on him and Shun yelled one final command to his little helper, "Mr. Jingles release!" And with that the tiny feral dog let go of the dragon saint and curled up on a nearby park bench, immediately falling asleep with his little legs twitching up a storm.

Walking over to his fellow saint who was gently feeling at the bruises that Mr. Jingles had left behind, Shun greeted Shiryu with a pat on the back. Speaking in an almost sincere tone, Shun spoke, "Poor poor Shiryu. For what reason would my dear dear Mr. Jingles have to be munchin' on your keester?"

Getting a little more control over himself, Shiryu straightened himself as best he could and with a determined yet vengeful look on his face, he replied, "Because my hyper friend, our so called brave friend Hyoga turned chicken when he saw Mr. Jingles there coming for him and sacrificed me to that demonic beast of a dog! Whom I still haven't figured out why you named him Mr. Jingles..." Once Shiryu had finished with his little tirade, he glanced slightly in Shun's direction.

Shun had been sitting with his legs crossed on the same bench that his fluffy little minion was sleeping on with his arms crossed bopping his head up and down as if in understanding and with his eyes close in thought. Now that Shiryu had finished however, Shun was petting the tiny dog with his left hand and essentially shushing Shiryu with an out stretched index finger over his mouth, all the while warning lightly, "Shhh, you'll wake the little angel..."

Shiryu was beyond understanding and frustration at this point as anyone who's had their bottom used as a pin cushion would be. Lifting his right arm in one swift motion, he slapped himself in the head allowing his hand to travel down the grooves of his facial features down to his chin. Speaking up with a slight chuckle in his voice, Shiryu addressed his fellow saint, "You're nuts you know that...right.?."

Shun merely shook off his friend's comments as old news and jumped up yet again. Taking on an official tone, Shun walked over to the long haired saint and stopped about a foot in front of his target. "My dear Shiryu, it is truly a horrible horrible hor-ri-ble thing that meany Hyoga has done to you and should not go unpunished... How would you like to avenge your hiny?" Shun spoke aloud before slapping Shiryu in the behind to make his point.

Jumping forward a good ways, Shiryu screamed at the sudden mistreatment of his back end. Calming down a bit, he replied with a sinister smirk on his face, "Just tell me when, where, and how..."

"Oh no no no no noooo Shiryu. You are far from being ready to exact your revenge just yet, but I can fix that if you'll trust me." Shun blurted out to a now confused Shiryu.

Not sure of what Shun meant, but also not wanting to get on the still sugar crazed maniac's bad side, Shiryu merely shook his head in approval. Before he knew what was going on, he found Shun shoving at least five different lollipops into his mouth. Stepping back slightly, the dragon saint didn't know what to make of it all. He never really had a lot of candy growing up and training as a saint left very little room for sweets.... He soon found it harder and harder to concentrate as a variety of flavors danced and mingle on his tongue. Green apple was blending with pineapple and blueberry was mixing with raspberry and he didn't even want to think about what the strawberry was doing. Unaware that he was now drooling fluently like a crazed loony himself.

Clasping his hands tidily in front of his chest, Shun paced off to the side as he mumbled giddily, "Exccccelent.... My plan is working perfectly." The ecstatic little saint then popped in another three pieces of sour bubblegum into his mouth and began to whoop and holler while jumping all about the area.

It took Shiryu all but two minutes to finish the lollipops as he was just a newbie of course. He wouldn't be able to inhale candy at mach speeds until he'd had more practice. With a sudden realization dawning on him, Shiryu knew that only Shun could teach him all the wonders of this delicious thing they call candy. Widening his eyes to full puppy dog effect, Shiryu rushed over and knelt beside the hopping Shun and tugged at his shirt while looking up at his friend and mentor and begged, "Pleaseeeee, Shun! Teach me more about lollipops and the sort. Please please please, I want some more!"

Shun was caught in mid hop and pulled down by a somewhat pouty looking Shiryu which just made him happier, for now he had drawn another soul into his realm. After listening to his friend's pleas, Shun responded, "Muahahahaha!....ahem.... Yes my pupil. I will teach you all that you need to know for your journey is just beginning. But first, you must devour these ten gumballs and five more lollipops as a sign of your dedication to me." He then proceeded to pull out said sugary items and handed them to an already eager Shiryu before him.

Downing the snacks in under five minutes, Shiryu couldn't help but ask for more as he couldn't stop himself and couldn't think clearly anyways.

Shun shook his head a little as he spoke up again, "Yes my student you have done well, but don't forget, we still have to deal with Hyoga..."

Before he could say another word, Shiryu piped up and said, "The big meany head will pay! Ha ha ha! Sniffle I still have some bwuises..."

And with that declaration, both sugar crazed boys went skipping about back in the direction of the mansion as Shun now knew what the others were planning and where they were headed.

dUmDaHdUmDuMdUm

**A/N:** Yay! Shun has a friend in crime, I'm sure you all could tell who it was going to be. Again, sorry for the short chapter as I wanted to get this out by Christmas. Merry Christmas to all and keep those reviews coming :)


End file.
